IPMC (ionic polymer-metal composite) is a subset of electroactive polymer (EAP) and is, in general, composed of an ionic polymer membrane and conductive electrode layers on the surfaces of the membrane. Typically, IPMCs are made to have thin beam shapes and exhibit a simple bending actuation. To achieve the multi-degrees of freedom (DOF) actuation, the surface electrode layer of the rod-shaped IPMC should be inter-digitated to have multiple electrically insulated sections. Then, it can bend to multiple directions by applying selective electrical signals on the electrode sections. Existing techniques for electrode inter-digitation are mechanical or laser machining which require complicated and expensive equipment. For convenient and inexpensive inter-digitation of the electrode, the ionic polymer membrane needs to be molded to have multiple (the number of inter-digitation) small bumps around the cross-section. After depositing the electrode layer on the surface of the molded membrane or rod, the electrode layer can be easily inter-digitated by eliminating the bumps with a simple cutting tool.